Blue eyes meet brown
by Bella4evr3
Summary: When Alice has a vision she acts and tells Bella. Bella doesn't believe it at first, the next day he Edward dumps her and when her nightmares come unbearable. Charlie sends her off to Renee's sister, Melissa McCall and her son Scott. Can Bella ever be normal or is she doomed to live a life of danger? Requested by 01Katie
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, 01Katie, had actually asked me to do a Twilight/Teen wolf crossover. I told her that I could give it a shot and this is what formed. This is my first crossover so be light on critisism. Please comment, favor, and follow! School is starting back up for me so I might be late on updating but I will try to update once a week.

Please Enjoy!

Chapter 1 - Vision

Vampires weren't supposed to be real. I wasn't supposed to fall in love. But knowing that there's a whole nother world out there. Can I simply just go back to how things were? It was highly unlikely, after meeting Edward and the Cullens my life was already decided. I was to become a vampire after my graduation, but things have a way of not going as planned.

On my nineteenth birthday Edward's brother, Jasper, had smelt blood from when I had opened up Carlisle and Esme's gift. Edward had shoved me out of the way; In result, my arm was way more bruised and injured. I didn't blame Jasper. His ability lets him feel everyone's emotions, and to top it off he was still new to the 'vegetarians' diet.

That night Edward had wanted to talk after Carlisle had fixed me up and were on our way to my house.

"Bella. I'm not good enough for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm dangerous." Now this was worrying me.

"I know that."

"Then why be in a relationship with me?" He needed to know.

"You won't hurt me. That's why." Why were we arguing? I know what happened tonight with Jasper was less then tramatic, but Edward has to see that I love him. And I would do anything if it meant that I could stay with him.

"It's my birthday. Can't I ask for one thing?" He nodded in acceptance.

"Kiss me." I stated. He leaned in and our lips met. It was like flowing electricity. Our lips had met and I could feel he was trying to hold back. I deepened the kiss, but he stopped and shoved me away like I was last months shoes.

Our eyes didn't meet and he was gone. I slowly walked inside my house and was met with a sitting Charlie watching the game.

"Hey Bells, how was the party?"

"Oh, it was fine. Got alot of gifts."

"Bella. What happened? Your a terrible liar." Damn police officer instincts.

"I'm not lying." I said trying to save myself and then I added, "I'm tired so can I please go up stairs?"

"Sure Bells."

"Thanks Dad."

I had the door shut behind me and lifted my brown eyes up and was met with cool yellow, topaz eyes. Alice was sitting on my bed with a cool expression.

"Bella."

"What is it Alice?"

"I've been hiding what I saw from Edward. I couldn't let him see."

"See what Alice? What did you see?" Alice suddenly showed up here and with a vision. My mood had suddenly vanished as I showed Alice that I was way more cuious as to what she saw then Edward's cold shoulder.

"Bella, you have to understand."

"What do I have to understand?"

"Edward isn't your mate."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your Edward's singer, but not his mate."

"How? I don't believe you..."

"Believe what you want. But i'm on your side Bella. Always know that, I'm sorry for what's to come. You will be tested Bella and for your sake you better pass."

"Alice your not making any sense. What test?"

With one last glance Alice had left me like Edward. I didn't know what to make of Alice's vision. How could Edward not be my mate? I loved him and he loved me so what was the problem? Deciding that I shouldn't make this out to be more then it actally was. I had laid down and started to sleep.

But I dreamed instead of yellow eyes, they were a deep cerulean blue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Realization

_His blue eyes pierced through my aching body. Pulling me deeper into his light caress, his touch was all I could think about. His fingers inched closer and closer, making me gasp in response to his touch. I could hear birds chirping and leaves russeling through the wind, but the one odd thing was the increasin pain that was coming from my torso. I could see sharp, like claws digging beneath my skin. I was suddenly covered in dirt, and the once handsome man, was now half burned. _

_I wanted to scream, but not for what he looked like. I wasn't afraid of him, I was just afraid of what he had to endure. Deep within His cerulean blue eyes I could see regret, pain, and hope? But who was he, and what did he have to do with me? _

I suddenly woke up with my hands clutching my sheets like a lifeline. My breaths were coming out un-even. My heart felt like it was going to explode, from all the feelings that had erupted within me. I checked my torso, only to see that it was perfectly un-touched.

I ruffled my fingers within my hair and sat up.

Was Alice right? I caught myself thinking. Could Edward possibly not be my mate? I started to doubt all I knew, which the feeling followed me to school.

The Cullens had sat and pretended to eat. They were vampires, and the only thing that they ate were wild animals in thier case.

"Bella." Alice said, and I wanted to talk to her more about what she had said, and saw the night before.

But Edward was sitting right next to her, he smiled at me and all I could do was smile back. For reasons unknown to me, I didn't feel all bubbly right next to him.

"Bella. Are you ok? Cause I'm sorry for the way I acted last night." He almost looked sincere.

"I'm fine Edward." I shuddered against his touch and I crouched under his shoulder.

He seemed not to notice it, and continued talking to his brother Emmett. Lunch was nothing less then boring. My classes went by slow. I was sitting next to Edward in Biology, Edward had seemed different.

"Bella could I talk to you after class?" He just randomly asked.

"Sure."

The Bell rung loudly across the room. Students stood up and crowded out of the classroom. Edward had his hand on my shoulder directing me out. His grip on my shoulder had started to become un-inviting. I cringed underneath his touch, suddenly recongnizing the fear that vampires force upon humans, like myself.

"Bella my family and I have to leave Forks."

"Ok, we have to come up with something to tell Charlie." I stated. Not wanting to convice Charlie that I was in any kind of danger.

"Bella, what I mean is only my family and I are leaving."

"Edward.." My mind went blank.

"Bella just promise one thing." His eyes pierced through my gaze.

"Promise? How? What?" My mind was a jumble of thoughts, but somehow I knew that this would be coming.

Alice had foresaw myself, with somebody else other then Edward. But that did not help any with the ebbing pain that was slowly rising within my beating heart.

" Please don't do anything reckless. You may not be important to me now, but I still care." His lingering scent stayed as his body flashed before my eyes.

Leaving me alone within the cold, dark, and lonesome feelings. Making me wish I had listened to Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Leaving? I did not get the memo. Guess I should've. Oh right I did. Damn.

A month had passed. I remained isolated in my own little world. I had wrote many messages to Alice, she never replied. Thinking that if she really cared or was on my side that she would reply. Luck wasn't on my side, my nightmares grew to dangerous heights. I found myself screaming myself awake most of the time. My dreams were always of Edward, but not him.

Everywhere I went it reminded me of who I lost. The absence of him was everywhere. Down to the parking lot at school. Wishing to see his silver Volvo and him leaning against it. To Biology class, the empty seat right next to me. The space in my bed, reserved for him only not feeling his cold touch when I slept.

Snow fell outside, I could see a little girl and her parents. Walking alongside the sidewalk as the kid ran and played in the snow. I missed it, being a kid with no worries in the world. They didn't know of vampires. They didn't know of the world that was hidden from them. Would my life ever be normal? Thinking that if I had just stayed in Phoenix then my life would have turned out differently, a world where vampires were just a myth.

I could hear Charlie coming and stopping at my doorway. I could hear him sigh, he continued his way downstairs. My eyes wavered between the chair that was in-front of me and the doorway. Deciding that I didn't want to sit and mope around thinking that I had already done a lot of it. Charlie sat in front of the TV watching a game with who I didn't know. Everything to me just looked dis-interesting. Charlie raised his eyebrows, his face one of shock, and curiousness.

"Bells what you doing?"

"Going out for a little bit."

"Bella are you ok?"

"I'm…" , "Bella don't say your fine. Cause your obviously not." Charlie interjected.

I deserve that my eyes casted down to the carpet as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Look Bells, I called your mother, and the both of us think that being out of the Washington state would do you some good."

"What! Dad I want to stay in Forks." Not believing what I was being subjected to.

"Bella this is not for discussion. Your mom and I are worried about you. Ever since Edward left you've been nothing but a pale reflection of yourself. I can't go through this anymore." He glared at me with purpose and worry.

I nodded my head feeling somewhat worthless. "Fine. I'll go visit mom. Got it."

"Bella were not sending you to your mother's."

"Then where?" Now generally intrigued of where I would be going.

"You're going to be staying with your mother's sister, your Aunt Melissa, and her son, your cousin, Scott."

"Great, where do they live? Hopefully not another rainy town?"

"Nope. There from Beacon Hills, California."

"When do I leave?" Deciding that fighting would be useless in this instant.

"Tomorrow."

I walked back upstairs in defeat, and got ready and packed. For tomorrow I wouldn't be in Forks, Washington. But I would be in Beacon Hills, California. I would have to say good bye to Edward then. No matter how much I couldn't. I would need to. Without having nothing or anything there to remind me of what I have lost. It would be like what he had promised, "It would be like I have never existed."

How right and true you were. And I hate you every day for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - My life

_I was dreaming agian. The face of Edward stared back at me, "Edward I'm scared" I said. A cold chill ran along my body. Edward's face left me, alone in this cold, dark, desolate place. Then I could see Cerulean blue eyes peeking out and coming my way. A light shined on through and I kneeled down, and suddenly I wasn't afraid anymore. The Cerulean blue eyes morphed into a wolf and was kneeling beside me. I raised my palm towards it's face but he bit me and I screamed myself awake. _

Clenching the beds sheets as Charlie came running in. I could hear the sound of my gasps as my dad sat down next to me.

"Bells, are you alright?"

"Dad. I'm fine." I said simply.

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah."

I looked at the clock that was sitting on my nightstand. It read 6:30. "You know that I'm only sending you to your Aunt's is because you need to try and get over him."

"I know dad."

"I just don't want to see you in pain. Your mother and I don't want to send you down to Arizona since we don't think you'll get over need a new place, with new people. "

"And sending me to California is right?"

"yep." he said. I nodded and stood grabbing a towel from the floor. Might as well shower and get ready there was no way I was going to go back to sleep. Wet beads of water cascaded down erasing all the tension that had built up thorugh-out my body.

My eyes closed and raised my head, while hot water planted itself around my face. I couldn't make sense of the dream. Of the wolf, and the bite; I looked down towards my hand, but there was no bite mark. But the odd thing was, I wanted to be bit. I wanted something that made me special, like knowing the Cullens were vampires. I mean now that the Cullens left I wouldn't be Immortal, a vampire. I would just stay human and aging. Maybe this was some sort of test like Alice had predicted?

I stepped out of the shower and looked into the mirror. The pale form before me looked back, with a smirk among her face. What was she smiling to me about? What has my life turned into? I slipped on some black- leggings and a halter top with a pair of black flip flops. I semi-glanced at the time, it was 7:00 and my plane left at 8. Which meant I had plently of time to eat.

Charlie was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table reading the morning newspaper. Same as usual, I grab a thing of pop-tarts and open the package and grab a bottle of water. I sat next to Charlie, he seemed sad, but happy by the way he shifted in his seat.

"Ready Bells." he casually brought up.

"Yeah Dad." I expressed.

Charlie carried my bags and sat them in the back seat of his police-cruiser. I looked back at the house before I sat in the car. Thinking my leaving seemed real this time. Good-bye Forks. Good-bye, Jacob, Good-bye Edward, and Good-bye life. For now on my life wouldn't be the same, my life will be different. My life will have meaning. And this time, I will stand on my own.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dear Alice,

I know you're probably not getting this. But I have to at least write don't I? I've been in Beacon Hills, California for about two weeks now. I'm writing on my cousin's computer.

But on another subject; I can't see Edward anywhere, I'm really starting to think that my life can start going back to normal. What does normal even look like? Is it hanging out late at night, who aren't supernatural? How can I just adapt to a life with nothingness.

I'm finding it hard to focus. I have nightmares that are bad, screaming myself awake every night.

Melissa, my Aunt and her son Scott, are really worried about me. Thinking that I need "help" its Melissa's medical opinion, but Scott just says that I need to start thinking about letting you guys go. But I couldn't possibly; Alice you said you were on my side, so why aren't you here? Why aren't you here by my side, why are you still with Edward?

I'm finding myself missing you. Typing to you even though I know this e-mail is probably disconnected, but I at least have to try doing? I miss you and everyone else, well except Edward. Finding myself giving up; the feelings that I had for your brother, Edward isn't here, and I just have to deal.

Your friend,

Bella Swan


End file.
